Generally, sputtering is a process carried out in a vacuum chamber that is filled with selected gasses. The sputtering process causes a substrate to be coated with a material from a target located within a sputtering chamber. As is known, electrons in the chamber strike and ionize an inert gas, forming positive ions. The positive ions are then attracted to the negative target. When the ions strike the target, the ions transfer energy to the target material, causing material from the target surface to eject. Some of the ejected material adheres to and coats the surface of the substrate, commonly positioned opposite the target.
Conventional magnet packs are typically designed for 8″, 7″, 6.5″ and 6″ targets. For targets less than 6″, the amount of precious metal being sputtered is typically greater than required by the size of the substrate. Conventional magnet packs also limit the potential to reduce sputter redeposition, which may cause large particle, flaking, arching and other associated issues.